Friend-zone
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: Garfield Logan just moved to Jump City where he will be attending Jump City high. he will meet new friends and will have a major crush on someone, but will she fall for him or will she cast him in to the friend-zone and go for her jerk of a crush? (errors fixed).


**p8Friend-Zone **

**This two to three-shot came to me when I was watching something, anyways enjoy.**

High School, the place where your parents tell you over and over again that you are going to be a bum on the streets if you don't graduate, where you make the happiest of memories, where you meet back stabbers, where you meet true friends, and where romance will blossom or you will be cast in the friend-zone. That's what happened to Garfield Logan, anyways.

It was maybe a Tuesday or Thursday Jump high school was just filling up with students antsy for the weekend to come. There were all kinds of people. You had your goths, jocks, nerds, geeks, punks, wannabes , jerks, class clowns, and the list could just go on and on, but the best thing about Jump high they all intertwined; there weren't goths with goths, jocks with jocks, nerds with nerds, geeks with geeks, punks with punks, wannabes with wannabes, jerks, with jerks, and class clowns with class clowns instead there were goth with jocks, nerds, geeks, and so on. They interacted with each other. No one belonged in one group which confused Garfield. See Garfield just transferred from Africa and even there at the school all the students stayed with one group of people.

As Gar headed to the front office he watched as a beautiful goth with long violet hair, pale skin, and a vixen body to die for ran up to a jock and started to talk to him.

"String Bean, this there something wrong with us, why are you staring?" The jock said. The jock was a tall medium light skin African-American. He had no hair, strange blue eyes, and really BIG muscles.

"I'm sorry for staring at the two of you." Gar said

"I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" the violet haired girl said.

"I'm Garfield Logan. I just transferred from Africa."

"Why were you staring at us?"

"Sorry I'm not used to seeing goths with jocks."

"Well, String Bean, get used to it. Come on Rachel we need to find the others."

"Um, wait could you guys show me the way to the front office."

"Um." The jock looked at the goth and then said, "Sure it's in the direction we need to go."

"Thank you. So what are your names?"

"I'm Victor, but call me Vic and this is Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, so how long have you guys known each other?"

"Rachel and I have known each other for six years now."

"Wow."

"Well here we are we'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye." Gar said walking into the front office.

"Hi, I'm Garfield Logan I just transferred here from Africa."

"Ah here you are. This is your schedule and this is your packet so you can check books out." The front desk lady said in the most nasal voice anyone has ever heard. The woman had black curly, smoky blue eyes, high cheekbones, and dark pink full lips. Her body was not really consider a vixen type, but it's not bad. She had all the right curves, but also a little fat to go along with them.

"Thank you, ma'am." Gar said heading out looking at what class he had first.

"Biology, now where's that."

'Excuse me do you help? What is your first class?" asked a girl behind him.

Gar turned around see a red head with the most gorgeous bright green eyes he had ever seen. She was taller than her by maybe five inches, she had a little cute button nose, medium size pale pink lips, and high cheekbones. Her body was the most vixen of body Gar has ever seen. Her body had all the curves in the right places, but not only that her skin was a golden tone that looks made her features pop out more.

"Yes, I have biology with Mrs. Mann in room 208 do you know where that is?"

"We can walk together then because I have her for first period, too."

"Thank you. So what's your name?"

"Kori Anders. What is yours?"

"Garfield Logan."

"Oh so you are the person Vic was talking about?"

"I guess."

"Oh look there is Richard." She said and waved at Richard Grayson.

"You know Richard Grayson?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known him for?"

"Since we were four."

"That long, but wait how did you meet him?"

"Our parents were friends in high school."

"His adopted father is so nice. He funded my parent's discoveries."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from here, but I moved to Africa when I was just a baby."

"Why are you back?"

"Oh… m-my parents were k-killed in a car crash a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"Hey could you tell the teacher something came up at home, I'll see you later."

"Gar," Kori tried to stop him, but he took off down the hallway.

'Why them? Why not me? Why do I have am I stuck here without you guys?' the questions came back to him as he ran, not knowing or caring where he's going.

He rounded the corner and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled before sprinting to the library.

The library was huge. Books stacked nearly to the ceiling, the room was painted a light green for calming effects on the the students, and the floor was a soft white carpet for kids to lay and read. He quickly found an isolated corner. once there he sat down with his head in his hands and cried. 'Maybe, I should of listened to Pat and stayed home. Why do I have to be so stubborn, sometimes?' he asked himself.

Before he knew it the bell for lunch had rung, he quickly picked himself up and headed to the lunchroom. 'Maybe I should tell that girl that I'm sorry for running away like that.' As he entered the lunchroom he was amazed at the size of it. It was huge with the standard white floors , white walls and pressed board tables, but it was had five different lunch line all housing different type of foods. He picked a line grabbed his food and set out to find Kori. It wasn't hard to find her because her table was in the middle of the room.

He walked up to the table. There was Richard, Rachel, Vic, and three other people he did not know sitting with her. "Uh, Kori." Gar said nervous.

Her head along with everyone else's shot up. "Yes?" She asked.

"I just want to apologize for running away on you."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you." He said with a small smile before walking away to find an empty table.

"Hey, wait." Vic yelled.

Gar turned around to see Vic motioning him to come sit them.

"Why are we inviting him over again?"

"Because he's new and doesn't know anyone else."

"I know, but I can barely handle you guys, what makes you think I can handle another. No offense."

"None taken." Gar said as he sat down.

"Gar, this is Wally, Jenny, and Karen and you already know Vic, Rachel, and you have not been formally introduced to Richard."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Oh, Richard you might know his parents Bruce helped fund their research."

"What is your name, again Garfield Logan."

"Cam and Kris Logan, right?"

"Yes." Gar said a little down.

"Oh, I am sorry I forgot I thought you and Richard could have something to talk about."

"It's okay Kor no need to apologize you were just trying to help."

"What happened?" Wally asked earning a kick from Jenny and Rachel.

""My parents died a few weeks ago in a car crash." Gar said not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I met them a few times before they were good people, always putting others first and never thinking about their selves." Richard said in a low voice.

"It's okay."

"So what's your next class?" Rachel asked changing the subject, which Gar was thankful for.

"Oh, uh math with Mr. Davis."

"Cool Rachel's got him next too." Vic stated.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Kinda, but I'll let you since you're new."

"Thank you." Gar spent the rest of lunch learning about everybody.

"Hey, Rachel, may I ask you something?" Gar asked Rachel on the way to Mr. Davis class.

"Surrrre." She said in her monotone voice.

"Does Wally like Jenny?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What about Richard and Kori."

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Okay what about Vic and Karen?"

"What?"

"I saw them at lunch. They looked at each other numerous of times like some love sick puppies."

"Huh, this is news to me."

They continued to talk while they entered Mr. Davis classroom.

"Ah, Miss Roth who is your new friend?" Said Mr. Davis. Mr. Davis was a tall skinny man with large round glasses with short brown hair that's going white, jade green eyes, a big pointed nose, high cheekbones, and no lips.

"This is Garfield Logan he transferred some Africa."

Once the teacher found Gar's name to verify he was in the right class he dismissed them to take their seats so he can begin the lesson.

"So, what's your favorite subject?"

"Literature."

"How come?"

"I love literature especially writing it."

"Really, you want to become a writer? That's so cool I never met someone who wants to do that."

"Roth, Logan you you'll see me after class."

"Okay." They said in union.

The class went by in a blur and before they knew it Gar and Rachel were talking to Mr. Davis.

"I know Gar is new and you and the gang are trying to be nice and show him around, but do you really have to talk during my lessons you guys are the only ones who will shut up long enough to pay attention. The kids you see around you won't be going on to eleventh grade next year."

"All of them? Mr. Davis should you be telling us this."

"Not all, but I have high hopes for you two and the rest of the gang to go on and get out of here that I don't want to see you doing anything that would jeopardize that, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Davis." They said in union.

"Good. Now out of my sight." With that they took off to find their friends.

"Where have you two been?" Richard asked with his arms crossed, as Gar and Rachel made their way toward their friends hiding behind a building that was their ticket to the parking lot.

"Yeah, We almost got caught trying to wait for your asses to get out here." Vic yelled.

"Sorry dudes. We got held up after class talking to Mr. Davis."

"Where are we going?" Rachel said in her monotone voice.

"We decided to go to the lake, since we all have free periods."

"There's a lake here?"

"No, but there is one just south of Gotham near Bulheaven. It's about a hour and forty-five minute drive."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go."

"Wait String Bean, the security has to change their routes, first." Vic whispered looking around a corner for the men. "Okay, three…" He started counting. "Two… One… Move!" he shouted and they dashed to their cars.

Once they made it safely to their cars they were off to the lake.

"Come on Rachel, you gotta come in the water with us." Gar begged once he found out Rachel doesn't like water.

"No."

"Awe, why not?"

"I don't do water." She said rubbing her temples.

Rachel should have taken Kori's offer, but she knew that her best friend wanted time alone to get feel from Richard, If only Kori would listen the rest of them about Richard then maybe just maybe she wouldn't be listening to Gar babble, but then again she would have to look at Richard and Kori making awkward conversations and give each other goo goo eyes. Yeah, maybe Gar wasn't a such a headache after all.

**Please review and whatever, bye.**


End file.
